


Hold Me Up

by Vorsakh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anger, Crying, First Time, M/M, Top Theo, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorsakh/pseuds/Vorsakh
Summary: They were fighting like they always did. Theo just knew how to piss him off, and Liam was so easy to rile up. The tension between them, it wasn't unusual, but actually acting on it - that was new.





	Hold Me Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tabbytabbytabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/gifts).



> For Tabby, who asked for wall sex ;)

They hit the wall with a bang, picture frames cluttering and shifting. Theo was laughing breathlessly, and Liam would have found the sight beautiful if not for the rage burning inside him.

 

"Let go," he hissed, glaring up at the chimera currently holding him against the wall. He couldn't even remember what they were fighting about, something silly, no doubt. But Theo was pushing his buttons and Liam just got so _angry_. It's been a while since their fights had turned physical, but Liam can't deny he sort of...missed that. It was, after all, an excuse to touch Theo.

 

"Now, now, little wolf," Theo mock crooned. "There's no need to get upset."

 

"I'm going to-" he stopped his would-be threat to struggle against Theo's hold on him. Liam shouldn't have trouble breaking Theo's hold on a regular day, but the conflicting emotions inside him, his _rage_ , were putting him at a disadvantage.

 

Theo tsked, serving to make Liam see red. He hated when he treated him like that. Theo then pressed harder, pushing Liam into the wall with his body. Oh, no. No, no, _no_.

 

Now was  _not_ the time to get hard.

 

Except, he'd been hard for a while now, probably since the first fist he threw into Theo's jaw, the adrenaline and the wild look in Theo's eyes going straight to his dick.

 

"Look at you," Theo said, and Liam had to blink back the sudden wave of lust he felt. "Look at just how out of control you are, baby beta."

 

Liam tried to clear his head, shaking it while still struggling weakly. His body and mind confused, conflicted. The blinding rage making way into burning heat. He'll take the rage back in a heartbeat.

 

Theo's hold was firm, both hands holding Liam's wrists above his head. Hips and thighs pressed to Liam's. Liam needed out. He needed to break the hold and leave, run off to his room before he did something _stupid_.

 

"Stop," he mumbled, too weak to protest any further. He turned his face to the side, unintentionally baring his neck. The same wave of lust hit him again, making him weak and dizzy. Except, _except_...

 

It didn't come from him.

 

He blinked, glancing at Theo. The chimera was staring at his neck, eyes dark, mouth set into a firm line. He had a mask on, his heartbeat steady, but his chemo signals were out there in the air around them, bringing a sting to Liam's eyes. Oh god. Liam was going to do something stupid.

 

He pushed his hips forward as much as he could with Theo still holding him, causing Theo to jump back and break any contact between them. A split second later and Theo was back on him, pushing him even harder into the wall, holding his wrists in a vice like grip.

 

"What are you doing," he hissed dangerously. But Liam wasn't afraid, not anymore. He blinked up at Theo, watching the hot flame of anger and embarrassment in his eyes. Theo was hard.

 

It could be just the adrenaline. Liam was ready to put the blame on it himself. Fights can do that, he figured, and, well, neither he nor Theo were the most normal people around.

 

He breathed, willing his heartbeat to calm the fuck down, and bared his neck again, fighting against his wolf. Theo sucked in a sharp breath and, fuck, Liam could _feel_ him. He couldn't stop himself from pushing his hips against Theo's again, letting out a sob when Theo pressed back, moving to push a thigh between Liam's legs.

 

Liam could feel everything like this. Theo's erection was pressed to his hip, and he was rocking against him. If it would have been just the adrenaline, Theo wouldn't stay, right? He wouldn't react like that to Liam baring his throat in submission.

 

He looked up, finding Theo's eyes. Wild and dark and slightly confused. Liam was afraid to speak, the air around them charged with energy, but Theo's jaw was clenched so tightly Liam was worried his teeth would break.

 

"Okay?" he asked, unable to muster any more words.

 

Theo blinked slowly, fingers tightening around Liam's wrists, before letting go as if burned, taking a panicked step back.

 

No, absolutely _not_. That fucker doesn't get to play with him like that.

 

Liam growled, pushing Theo back against the opposite wall, stomping down on the pang of guilt he felt as Theo's head hit the hard surface, wincing slightly. He will heal.

 

"Fuck you," he hissed, some of his anger returning, giving him the courage to act. He rutted against Theo, seeking friction, his fingers clenching around Theo's shoulders. A slight shift, and their hips fit like puzzle pieces, making Liam gasp. Or maybe it was Theo.

 

Liam made the stupid mistake of leaving Theo's arms free. Theo pushed him back, Liam only able to whine pitifully before their positions were once again reversed. This time, he was pushed much more gently against the wall. The lips that followed were also a nice addition.

 

Theo was...slightly clumsy. He wasn't a bad kisser, and his lips were surprisingly soft, but he was uncoordinated, shaky. Liam was more than happy to set the pace, wrapping his arms around Theo's neck, moaning as Theo's wrapped around his back, holding him tight.

 

He licked into Theo's mouth, tasting the remnants of the overly sweet coffee Theo likes to drink. Liam hated coffee, but he could get used to its taste if it came from Theo's mouth.

 

He tried to ignore his throbbing dick, focusing on making Theo breathless, but soon Theo was shifting against him and Liam groaned into his mouth. They started rutting against each other like, well, the horny teenagers they were. Their kisses turned into breathing into each other's mouths, occasionally biting and licking.

 

"Liam," Theo mumbled, biting Liam's bottom lip. He moved to press kisses to Liam's face, under his eyes, near his temple. Liam had to close his eyes when Theo's lips moved to his neck. This time, when he bared his throat, his wolf didn't put up that much of a fight.

 

Theo licked his pulse point before sucking at the skin there. Liam wished he could keep the mark as a reminder that this was real.

 

"Liam, I need-" Theo cut himself off with a frustrated grunt.

 

"What," Liam demanded. "What do you need?"

 

"I, fuck, I need you," he said, sounding pained.

 

"Yeah," Liam agreed, nosing Theo's cheek, asking for a kiss.

 

"No," Theo said, shaking his head. "I need- I need to be inside you."

 

Liam froze, half in shock over Theo's admission, half afraid he was going to come in his pants. Theo swallowed audibly, pressing a kiss to Liam's cheek, waiting.

 

"Okay," Liam said, breathless. "Okay, _okay_."

 

He pushed Theo back slightly, his palm staying pressed to his chest longer than necessary, while his other hand fished out his wallet from his pocket. He couldn't look up at Theo, too embarrassed, as he pulled out a travel packet of lube, pressing it to Theo's chest.

 

Theo took hold of it, his heartbeat spiking up noticeably. At least Liam wasn't the only one affected.

 

"Here?" Theo asked and Liam nodded, still unable to look up. If they'll move anywhere else, he'll lose his courage.

 

"We don't have to..." Theo trailed off and Liam shook his head frantically, pushing his face under Theo's chin and pressing a kiss to the soft skin there.

 

He pulled back, staring somewhere around Theo's chest as he pulled his shirt over his head, reveling in Theo's hitched breath. Theo followed, pocketing the lube and pulling his too tight shirt off, revealing smooth skin and ridiculous, ridiculous, muscles.

 

Liam's hands fell to his belt, but Theo stopped him, removing his hands gently and pressing them to the wall on either side of Liam, palms flat.

 

He made quick work of Liam's belt, throwing it aside and moving to the button. Liam noticed his hands were trembling, but he managed to easily unbutton and unzip Liam's jeans, pushing them down to pool at Liam's ankles. Liam stepped out of his jeans, glad to have removed his shoes when he first entered the house. He pushed them aside and stared down at his sock covered feet, feeling slightly embarrassed.

 

He could feel Theo muffling a laugh against his shoulder, lips stretched in a grin.

 

Liam frowned and braced himself against Theo's shoulders, toeing off his socks and kicking them away. It felt nice, holding onto Theo's bare shoulders, so he kept his hands in place. He braved a look up to Theo's face, finding the older boy smiling down at him.

 

"You okay?" It was Theo's turn to ask, and Liam nodded.

 

Theo stepped back, Liam's hands falling to his sides, and removed his own jeans and socks. He stood there, in front of Liam, boxers tented.

 

Liam licked his lips nervously, eyes moving between Theo's covered erection and his right hand, fingers playing with the packet of lube.

 

"Ever done this before," Theo asked, throwing the packet in the air, letting it fall back into his palm. Liam shook his head slowly and Theo nodded, eyes falling to his lips. "Me neither," he said, and Liam wondered if he meant sex with a guy or anything at all.

 

Theo nodded again and held the packet between his teeth, and this should not look as hot as it did. He pushed his fingers under the elastic band of his boxers and slowly pushed them down his legs. Liam took a deep breath, eying Theo's cock. He wasn't an expert, but it looked nice. It also looked really fucking hard.

 

Theo stepped closer, lube still between his teeth, and ran his warm hands down Liam's body, stopping right above his boxers. He leaned in, and Liam blinked at him, confused, until he realized what Theo wanted. He took the packet into his own mouth, allowing Theo to speak without removing his hands from Liam's skin or dropping it.

 

"You can still say no," he said. Liam listened to his heartbeat, watched his face. He wasn't lying. He brought one hand up to grab the lube, staring at it and then back into Theo's eyes.

 

"I'm saying yes," he assured him, and Theo nodded calmly, but Liam could see the relief in his eyes.

 

Theo pushed Liam's boxers down swiftly, kneeling down and helping Liam kick them off. He stayed down on his knees, smirking slightly. That bastard knew what he looked like right now. Theo leaned in and Liam braced himself to feel that mouth on his cock, but Theo simply kissed his hip. He was about to bitch at Theo for being a tease, but Theo looked up at him with wide, uncertain eyes, still pressed to the skin of Liam's hip.

 

He pushed a hand into Theo's hair, rubbing gently. His hair was getting a bit too long, but it looked good on him. Then again, Liam thought he looked good any time.

 

Theo gently grazed his teeth over Liam's hip bone and Liam moaned, hand tightening his hold on Theo's hair.

 

Theo pulled back and lifted one on Liam's legs up, causing Liam to grab his hair with both hands to keep balance. He put Liam's leg on his shoulder and Liam felt exposed, his heart beating rapidly Theo picked up the packet of lube Liam didn't even notice dropping, tearing it open and slicking his fingers. He placed it on the floor behind him and held Liam's leg behind his knee, lifting up and exposing Liam further.

 

He looked up at Liam, eyes still wide, as his fingers trailed down, leaving wet trails in their wake.

 

The first finger felt weird, foreign. Liam's body pushing against it. "Relax," Theo murmured in a deep voice that did nothing to relax Liam. "Let me in."

 

Liam wished they could skip this part. It wasn't fun, or hot. It was weird and Theo's finger was in his ass. He just wanted his cock in him.

 

Theo choked and coughed, eyes widening before a smirk took over his features. "Patience, puppy."

 

Ah, fuck. He did that again, speaking out loud things that should stay in his head.

 

Liam didn't reply in fear of saying something even more embarrassing. Theo pushed deeper, his finger wriggling around, causing Liam around it. "You need to relax, Liam," Theo growled, licking a line up Liam's cock. Finally.

 

"E-easy for you to say," he stuttered. "You don't have fingers up your ass."

 

"One finger, Liam," Theo said, licking under the head, and Liam hissed, tightening his hands in Theo's hair. "Want to stop," he mumbled, licking like a freaking kitten down Liam's shaft.

 

"No," Liam said quickly. "Just, this isn't really fun."

 

"It's necessary," Theo said, wriggling both fingers. Wait, both fingers? "And you're doing alright," he added with a smirk.

 

Liam thumped his head back against the wall, groaning. "Can't you go a little faster?" He asked, even though he was not ready for faster. It kinda burned.

 

"Won't hurt you," Theo said, and Liam narrowed his eyes, thinking about the multiple punches he received just today. "Shut up."

 

"I didn't say anything!"

 

"You were thinking out loud," Theo said, scissoring his fingers. Okay, that was weird.

 

"Theo," he groaned impatiently.

 

"God, you're annoying," Theo growled, jabbing his fingers harder inside Liam. Liam yelped, heel kicking into Theo's back. "Fuck, I'm sorry, Liam?" Theo asked frantically.

 

"No, no," Liam said, shaking his head. "Felt good, do that again."

 

"Oh," was all Theo said, heartbeat calming down.

 

He pushed his fingers deeper, searching. Liam didn't feel that same jolt of pleasure again, but the fingering became much more bearable, now that he knew how it could feel.

 

"Ready for another?" Theo asked and Liam was tempted to just yell at him to get on with it, but he refrained, nodding before realizing Theo can't really see that.

 

"Yeah."

 

Theo added a third finger, stretching him further. Liam's leg on Theo's shoulder shook slightly, and Theo turned his face to press a kiss to the inside of Liam's thigh. Fuck.

 

"I think I'm ready," Liam said, voice trembling. Theo ignored him, pushing his fingers in and out. "Theo, I'm ready," he repeated, but Theo shook his head.

 

"Just a bit more," he said, kissing Liam's thigh again.

 

Liam whined, thumping his head back several times.

 

"Stop it," Theo said. "Just, seriously, be patient. Won't hurt you," he repeated.

 

"I'm pretty sure you could fit a baseball bat in there," Liam groaned, eyes widening when he realized he spoke out loud. Again. Theo choked out a laugh, pressing his face into Liam's thigh.

 

"Fine," he said, removing his fingers and lowering Liam's leg gently. He picked up the lube and stood up, standing in front of Liam. They both looked down as Theo used the remaining lube to coat his dick, spreading the gel over his shaft and pumping several times.

 

"How do we-uh..."

 

"Hop on," Theo said, moving closer.

 

"Are you serious right now?"

 

"Yeah, I can hold you. C'mon."

 

"I swear to god, Theo, if you drop me-"

 

"I won't," Theo growled. "So, if you wanna get fucked today..." He trailed off, lifting his brows.

 

"You said you didn't do this before," Liam mumbled, pouting. He did grab Theo's shoulders and jumped up slightly, Theo grabbing the back of his thighs and holding him up the wall.

 

"I didn't lie."

 

"Why are you so...calm about this then?"

 

"One of us has to be. Liam, just, shut up will you?"

 

"If you wanted to fuck something mute, you should consider buying a sex doll."

 

"Well, too bad I wanted to fuck you, so..."

 

That shut Liam up. He wrapped his arms tighter around Theo's shoulders, burying his face in Theo's neck. He pressed a kiss to the skin there, hoping Theo won't get too fed up with him and leave.

 

Theo shifted, using the wall for balance as one hand left Liam's thigh. He guided his cock to Liam's ass, sighing as he rubbed the head over the rim. Liam didn't have to wait that long. Theo pushed in slowly, allowing Liam time to adjust. It should have felt worse than the fingers, the stretch was definitely more, but somehow the fact that this was Theo's cock inside him made it so much better.

 

"I wanted this," he said, unable to stop the words. "I wanted you. You're an annoying prick but I want you."

 

"Liam," Theo said, pushing all the way in. He lifted Liam by his thighs, finding a better angle. Liam waited but Theo didn't say another thing. He started fucking into Liam, slow, too slow, but it felt good. Liam gasped into his ear, overwhelmed by the sensation.

 

"I can't last long," he confessed, embarrassed.

 

"Me neither," Theo said, shaking his head. "I didn't think-"

 

Theo thrusted harder, faster, rocking Liam's body against the wall. Liam's cock was pressed tight between them, rubbing against Theo's abs with each thrust.

 

It took one brush against his prostate for Liam to cry out, eyes squeezing shut as his orgasm took over him. He exploded between their bodies, painting both his and Theo's stomach with cum.

 

He couldn't feel too embarrassed about coming so soon, as not a minute later and Theo gasped wetly, fingers, _claws_ , digging into Liam's thighs as Liam felt him coming inside him.

 

Liam licked Theo's neck, enjoying the way Theo's body shook and trembled but still held him up. His wolf rumbled when Theo exposed more of his neck. His eyes flashed and he bit down gently, hesitantly, licking over the mark and watching it fade away.

 

"I'm gonna pull out," Theo said, lifting Liam up slightly so his cock could slid out. Liam felt Theo's...cum dribbling down his thighs as Theo lowered him to the ground, both leaning against each other and the wall, not trusting their legs to support them.

 

Theo's face was pressed to Liam's shoulder, arms around his waist, ignoring the sticky mess between them.

 

It had been too long since their last kiss, he realized. He tried to pull Theo's face towards his but Theo didn’t budge. He wasn't trembling with his orgasm, Liam realized in horror. His shoulders were shaking in silent sobs.

 

"Theo?" He asked, worried.

 

"Sorry, sorry," Theo said. "I'm just, it's nothing, sorry."

 

"Look at me," he pleaded, pushing one hand into Theo's hair again. He seemed to like it.

 

"I'm fine, it's just..." He finally lifted his head and Liam's heart broke at the sight of his red eyes. "Fuck, I'm a mess," he groaned, wiping his face.

 

"But you're _my_ mess- um- I mean, uh..." Liam needed to find his brain to mouth filter and have a little chat.

 

Theo was looking at him, shoulders tensing, as if preparing for something bad.

 

"You said you wanted me," he said slowly. "What the fuck does that mean?"

 

"I- what?" He asked, confused. "I mean, I, well...I...want you?" How else was he supposed to put it?

 

"Well," Theo said, eyes hardening. "Did you get it?"

 

Liam frowned, mind racing. He didn't like it, he didn't like Theo's tone nor the mask he out on his face.

 

"What the fuck is your problem?" He asked. Why couldn't Theo let him have this?

 

Theo's lips pressed into a thin line, eyes narrowing. Their first time together wasn't supposed to end in tears! Why was Theo crying? Why was he angry?

 

"What did I do wrong?!" He cried out.

 

"Nothing," Theo said, stepping back. Fuck that. Liam threw his arms around Theo, holding him.

 

"Why are you being such a dick?" He demanded. "Did you, did you not like it?"

 

"Liam, let go," Theo growled, but Liam simply jumped up and wrapped his legs around Theo. They probably looked so ridiculous, but Liam could care less.

 

"Liam, I'll drop you-"

 

"You said you could hold me up! You also said you won't hurt me, you liar!"

 

That made Theo freeze. "I didn't, what- I didn't-"

 

"You totally started crying after we had sex!"

 

"Liam, you didn't- you didn't do anything wrong. I liked it. Can't I just have my freak out in peace-"

 

"No, why are you freaking out?"

 

"Liam, this is ridiculous, please get off me," at least Theo smelled annoyed rather than sad now.

 

"Not unless you like, talk to me, and you owe me a kiss so-"

 

"I _owe_ you a kiss?"

 

Shit. Maybe Theo didn't want to be with him. Maybe he thought Liam was too clingy. He was _literally_ too clingy. Liam, jumped down, embarrassed. He glared at Theo, muttering a _fuck you_ before running off to his room. Naked.

 

He threw himself into his bed, hiding under the blankets. What the hell was wrong with them?

 

He heard muttered curses outside his door. He didn't lock the room, but Theo had the habit of picking up locks using his claws anyway, so he didn't bother. He ignored Theo, the older boy standing over the bed. If Theo wanted to explain himself, he could go right ahead.

 

"I'm sorry for freaking out," he said quietly, voice tense. "I don't, Liam, you know I'm fucked up. I just, I got overwhelmed okay?"

 

Liam peeked out from under his blanket. Theo's shoulders were tense and drawn in. "And I'm sorry for scaring you, or, whatever."

 

"What happened?" Liam asked, just the top of his head peeking through the blankets.

 

"I told you, I don't- I just, I don't know," he mumbled. "Can I...?" He motioned the bed and Liam huffed but made room for him.

 

Liam tried to ignore the fact they were both naked and covered in cum.

 

"I'm sorry for ruining this," Theo said in a small voice. Liam wanted to tell him he didn't, but he forced his mouth shut. "It was my first time," Theo said, and it sounded like a confession.

 

Oh.

 

"And, fuck, I don't know what's wrong with me. Couldn't you just let me cry and ignore it?"

 

"I was worried," Liam hissed.

 

"I know, I know, fuck, I'm doing it again." Theo growled, lifting up the blanket and covering himself, pressing his body to Liam's.

 

"What do you want from me?"

 

"Me?" Liam asked. "I told you-"

 

"No," Theo insisted. "You said you wanted me but that's doesn't explain anything."

 

"Yes it does!" Liam exclaimed. "What did you want, roses?"

 

"Liam, I'm serious-"

 

"Fuck off! Stop playing with my head!"

 

"Liam-"

 

"Seriously, this was supposed to be nice. Our first time was supposed to be special. Why are you doing this?"

 

Theo froze. "You thought about it?" he asked in a quiet voice.

 

"Of course I did, you idiot! I told you that!"

 

"Yeah, in the middle of sex-"

 

"What the fuck," Liam laughed bitterly. "Is that's the problem? I should have, what, confessed before? After, when you were crying?"

 

"Can't you just tell me what you want from me?!"

 

They were yelling, he knew that, but when weren't they? Yelling in bed, though, that was new.

 

"I told you, like, several times! I want you, I want to- to be your stupid boyfriend-"

 

"Fine," Theo said, eerily calm. He pushed his head under Liam's chin and wrapped an arm around his waist.

 

"What," Liam said, blinking.

 

"You can be my stupid boyfriend."

 

"Wait, no, what is going on?"

 

"Liam," Theo growled. "I'm fucked up, I have issues, lots of issue. Self worth issues, for one. I freaked out, and I apologise, and you are gonna be a good boyfriend and forgive me. In the morning I'll give you a different first time and I promise not to ruin it. Now go to sleep."

 

"I'm covered in dried cum-"

 

"Liam-"

 

"And my parents should be home soon, and we left our clothes and lube in the hall-"

 

"Fine!" Theo, yelled, standing up. "You, get into the shower. I'll pick up our clothes."

 

"And the lube!" Liam yelled after him, watching Theo’s bare body from behind.

 

He... honestly had no idea what was going on. But, things are better, right? Theo was always a mystery to him anyway, and it would be weird if their first time actually was perfect. No one was bleeding, so that was a plus. Tomorrow he'll hold Theo to his word and they'll have sex again, and Liam would impress him by not crying after. And when he sees Mason, he'll have to thank him for the lube. And ask for more.

 


End file.
